Not an Actually Hero
by Ryudou Ai
Summary: Katanya Winry dulu pernah hampir diculik. Katanya, dulu Ed dan Al yang telah menyelamatkannya. Katanya peristiwa penculikannya itu parah dan keren banget. Katanya lagi, aksi penyelamatannya juga something banget. Something Parah dan keren banget? Loh, fitnah dari mana pula itu? Sebuah kisah dodol masa kecil. Warnings inside.


**_WARNING! Abal, Gaje, OOC of course! Temukan segudang ke-LEBAY-an di dalamnya. Fanon? Ya iyalah! Crispy humour! Dan semua yang diluar akal sehat._**

**_Betewe Don't like Don't read aja yah?  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_Fullmetal Alchemist©Hiromu Arakawa._**

**((saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari karya ini.))  
**

* * *

"_Nii-san_." Panggil Al.

"_Nii-san_," panggil Al kembali pada kakaknya yang sedang bengong di teras rumah Winry.

"_Nii-san_, jangan bengong!"

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Edward. Ia tetap bengong, tak menyadari aksi biadabnya itu sudah sukses membuat ayam ternak tetangga sebelah mati kejang-kejang.

"_Nii-san_!" panggil Al lagi. Kali ini Ed menoleh malas.

"Eh, ya? Kenapa?" tanyanya setelah merasakan tatapan tidak mengenakkan dari tetangga peternak ayam yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Ada apa bengong?" tanya adiknya.

"Mm… gak, cuma ingat-ingat masa-masa kecil kita. Masa-masa jadul itu, loh…." Jawab Ed, kini matanya beralih memandang itik yang sedang berbaris untuk pulang ke kandangnya.

"Hee? _Nii-san_, kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Ya," angguk Ed, kemudian kembali menerawang, "Dulu kita pernah menyelamatkan Winry dari penculikan, kan?" ujarnya mengingat-ingat.

_/Ketika Liesenburgh tempo dulu, beberapa tahun lalu./_

"Bosan, nih! Kita main apa ya, enaknya?" ujar Ed sambil mengipas-ngipas kertas koran sampai lecek. Bermaksud membuat hawa sekitar lebih dingin walau usahanya percuma.

Sungguh panas hari ini, matahari dengan teganya buka cabang dimana-mana. Membakar gairah cinta di seluruh penjuru bumi—oke, kalimat terakhir sepertinya lain soal.

"Main rumah-rumahan mau?" tanya Winry pada Ed dan Al. Seketika, dua saudara itu menggeleng cepat layaknya lagi disko ajeb-ajeb, lalu menatap horor.

"Gak mau," protes Ed, "Paling-paling nanti aku jadi suamimu yang kena PHK terus kamu minta aku cap surat cerai. Ogah!"

"Aku juga pasti jadi anak durhaka yang dikutuk jadi batu dengan gaya gak elit, gaya manyun di atas pispot," tambah Al.

Winry apes, gak dapat menjerat dua orang itu untuk main rumah-rumahan ala _Sinchan_ favoritnya—_of course, she played as Nene_.

"Jadi, maunya main apa?" tanyanya, merelakan main rumah-rumahan ataupun suami-istri-anak di-_cancel_ saja.

"_Playstasion_?" usul Al.

Mendengar usul adiknya, Ed menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya itu, "Al, ceritanya kita lahir di jaman serba susah ini. Gak ada yang serba _hi-tech_ kayak gitu. Kalau mau main itu, kita harus sabar nunggu sampe agaknya beberapa abad kedepan…."

Al mangut-mangut, lalu melanjutkan usul yang sedari tadi bertumpuk kayak ikan teri di benaknya.

"Gimana _Angry Bird_?"

Ed kembali menepuk-nepuk, "Al, ceritanya kita lahir di jaman jabot dimana komputer aja masih barang ajaib gak jelas. Mesin tik aja udah berasa mewah banget. Lihat aja sekeliling kita, mana ada yang punya _tab_?"

Al mangut-mangut lagi.

"Kalau PSP sama Nintendo DS?"

Oke, sang kakak mulai kesal, "Kan udah kubilang, Dik, kita CERITANYA lahir di jaman prasejarah dimana main engklek aja udah berasa mewah banget! Main sepak takraw aja berasa udah sangat bebas, mesin tik barang mewah!" ujar Ed makin ngelantur.

"Lah, itu apa, _Nii-san_?" tunjuk Al pada sebuah toko _game_ elektronik lengkap. PS, PC, Nintendo DS, PSP semua ada. Beli satu, gratis satu, _bok_! Beli PC, dapet gratis _game_ instalan _Fullmetal Alchemist BlueBirrd Illusion_ lengkap _walktrough_, ada _yaoi_-nya, lagu _opening_ Ayumi Hamasaki, komposer oke punya buatan Cina, Cuy! Cuma 299 ribu Rupiah aja. Kasih, dah! Para _Fujoshi_, buruan beli!

Dan perasaan Ed dan Al makin tak enak ketika melihat mata Winry berbinar-binar saat memandang papan promosi _game_ bertuliskan '_Yaoi_'.

"AJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!"

* * *

"Sudah siap?" tanya Al bersiap menutup matanya di balik sebatang pohon. Mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk main petak umpet setelah berhasil mencegah Winry untuk membeli semua seri _visual novel__ Junjou Romantica_.

"Oke, Al! Hitung sampai seratus, ya!" Ed dan Winry berlari untuk bersembunyi agar tidak ditemukan Al. Al mengangguk, lalu menutup matanya dan mulai menghitung.

"Satu… dua… tiga…,"Al menghitung dengan tempo lambat dan sedikit mengintip melihat sekelilingnya. Oke, tak ada orang.

"Delapan puluh, seratus!" ucapnya menggenapi hitungannya yang ke seratus. Seratus? Ya, seratus bagi dua puluh. Cuma lima hitungan! Pinter banget, kan?

"Nah, sekarang, aku harus mencari di mana, ya? Masa tempat-tempat gak mungkin seperti jamban, jemuran tetangga, pohon mangga tetangg, atau atap tetangga?" gumam Al sambil berjalan sembari mengingat-ingat tempat-tempat yang semuanya punya tetangga.

"Ng?" dan Alphonse cengok ketika menemukan Ed yang sedang bersembunyi di atas pohon mangga milik tetangga, khususnya pohon mangga yang sedang berbuah lebat.

* * *

"Winry!"

"Winry!" panggil dua bersaudara Elric tersebut.

Sang kakak, Edward telah ditemukan sedang anteng di atas pohon mangga tetangga—tentu saja Ed berhasil turun dengan membawa beberapa buah secara diam-diam. Katanya, sih, minjem. Nanti kalau udah kerja, mangganya dikembalikan. _Suer_!

"Winry!" panggil mereka lagi. Tak ada jawaban.

Hari sudah sore dan permainan petak umpet sudah diakhiri sejam yang lalu. Sudah dicari ke mana-mana, sudah dipanggil keras-keras sampai kena sambit ember oleh tetangga, tapi Winry tak kunjung ketemu.

"_Nii-san_, bagaimana ini? Winry hilang…," gumam Al khawatir tak melihat sosok Winry.

"Dasar, kemana lagi dia pergi?!" kesal Ed mengingat hari sudah hampir malam.

"Toloooong!" terdengar suara mirip seperti milik Winry dari arah semak-semak.

"Apaan sih? Kita lagi gak punya waktu buat ngurusin hal gak penting, Winry! Jangan minta tolong kalau masalah sepele!" bentak Ed mengajak paksa adiknya pergi, namun sedetik kemudian mereka kembali.

"Winry!" teriak mereka lemot.

Winry ditarik oleh orang berpakaian aneh, berbaju hitam dan memaksa gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya.

"Winry!" teriak Ed. Mobil ala mafia yang menculik Winry telah tancap gas dan bersiap meninggalkan desa itu, sayang aja warna mobilnya pink polkadot kuning. Gak ngejreng banget tuh mafia?

Ed yang panik, melihat otopet nganggur yang sedang diparkir di halaman rumah tetangga mereka, dan dengan segera mengajak adiknya menaiki otopet itu untuk mengejar mobil tersebut.

"Al, kau siap?" tanya Ed sembari memakai kacamata hitam, sarung tangan, helm, dan pengaman badan. Alat-alat khas aktor film _action_ yang berasa keren.

"Eh?" Heran Al.

Ed menyeringai penuh arti, "Saatnya otopet _racing_!"

* * *

Mobil mafia polkadot itu melaju kencang di jalur desa Liesenburg, membuat pemandangan gak _matching_ di mata para penduduknya. Ditambah lagi, kedua Elric bersaudara yang mengejarnya dengan kendaraan yang emang kalah elit, seolah membuat pemandangan yang gak _matching_, dimecing-mecingin. Maksa, memang.

"Hiiiiat!" Ed dengan super semangatnya mengayuh kakinya untuk mengejar mobil sok elit itu. Petani sawah, itik nyeberang, kerbau ngetem, Si Komo lewat, tank baja, diterobos semuannya. Gak peduli polisi cepekan udah mencak-mencak gak karuan melihat tingkah mereka.

"Al, kita harus lebih dulu dari mobil itu!" ujar Ed tak mempedulikan sang adik sudah semaput di belakangnya.

"Al, gambar lingkaran transmutasi di otopet ini!" perintah Ed mantap setelah melihat arah mereka menuju danau. Al hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang kakak sembari menahan isi perut yang sedari tadi pingin keluar dari wadahnya.

"Sudah!" teriaknya makin tak tahan. Semoga kasus gaje gak masuk akal kayak gini cepat selesai.

"Oke, tancep gas! _Alchemy_!"

Ed mentransmutasi otopet tetangga malang itu menjadi sebuah kendaraan dengan tombak panjang yang kira-kira dapat menembus dua ban mobil sekaligus, lalu menendang tombak otopet itu menusuk dua ban mobil depan. Akibat tendangan Ed yang mirip-mirip –jiplakabis—tendangan Kapten Tsubasa itu, tombak itu berhasil menembus dua ban depan mobil. _Mission success_!

Terjadilah adegan _slow motion_ ala Matrix dengan adegan Ed dan Al terlempar ke danau, sementara mobil mafia sok ngejreng itu kempes kedua ban depannya. Rasain, siapa suruh beli mobil rombengan yang dicat sok ngejreng-jreng-jreng gitu?

Winry selamat, sedangkan Elric bersaudara basah kuyup dengan lele betina nagkring di dalam celana Ed.

* * *

"Akhirnya Winry selamat dari penculikan itu, kan, _Nii-san_?" ulang Al.

"Ya," Ed sudah selesai mengingat adegan flashback-nya, "Selidik punya selidik, ternyata penculik itu hanya maniak _lolicon_ yang ingin menculik Winry untuk dijadikan model _figure_ pakaian _maid_-nya…,"

Al menepuk pundak Ed, "_Nii-san_, ceritanya, kan kita lahir di jaman jabot baheula, dimana boneka orang-orangan sawah aja masih dianggap barang mewah setelah Teddy Bear, jadi, mana ada, tuh, yang namanya _l__olicon_, _figure_ dan segala macamnya…."

Ed melongok, "Lah, lalu itu apa?" dan menunjuk Winry yang sekarang sedang antusiasnya memainkan game PC _Fullmetal Alchemist BlueBird Illusion_.

"Huwaaa! Ini memang impianku sejak dulu! Akhirnya tamat juga dengan _ending_ RoyEd! Hauuu!" gumam Winry ceria dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil memeluk _figure_ tokoh Ayase Yukiya.

* * *

_The End_?

* * *

**Pojok Kredit.**

Ayase Yukiya from _Okane Ga Nai_ by Hitoyo Shinozaki dan Tohru Kousaka

_Junjou Romantica_ by Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

Saya _reposting_ ulang. Dan iya ini pendek banget, editannya minim pula **#ditamparBolak-balik**. Betewe saya lagi belajar gaya penulisan ala teenlit, karena emang lagi garap itu... jadi memang gaya penulisanku agak beda di sini **8D** _thank you_ bagi yang sudah mau membaca.

_Review_?

.

**~Januari 2013. Ryudou Ai**


End file.
